Jealousy
by Kirameki-sama
Summary: Liquid is jealous because Snake has been spending too much time with Meryl lately... Hai, it's a SnakexLiquid yaoi (AU) fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, Meryl Silverburgh or Metal Gear Solid; never had, never will. Though I'd love to own Snake's.... rear end!  
  
A/N: I don't know where this came from. I wanted to write a MGS fic, and so I did. Anyways, it's written in Liquid's point of view and have in mind that this is an alternate universe; Snake and Liquid are not brothers, even though they look so much alike.  
  
Please review, it's my first MGS-related, romance, yaoi fic ^_^x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on the couch in the living room, playing with an empty SOCOM, aiming at the door and mimicking the sound of the gunshot. Meryl invited Snake to the movies today, and of course, he didn't hesitate to go. He has spent a lot of time with her lately, enough to make me jealous. She damn right knows he is my boyfriend and that I love him and he loves me back... Or so I hope. Why is he doing this? Is he just testing me? After all, we have only been together for six months. But isn't that enough to know how much I love him? "I have to find out." I mused out loud and leaving the SOCOM on the sofa, walked to the kitchen rubbing the back of my neck.  
  
I served myself a bowl of ice cream, or "mantecado" as Snake called it in Spanish. I chuckled at that thought, and a flashback came back to me...  
  
******  
  
"Damn! I can't do this, Liquid!" Snake cursed again; slamming the Spanish book against the kitchen table. "Don't get frustrated Snake!" I laughed over his cursing and reversed the tape, giving him the book back. Snake was trying to learn Spanish for his new job at a hotel, where it was favored that the employees were bilingual. "I'm gonna start the tape, so you just do what it says, 'kay love?" I tried to soothe him but he just shot me a murderous glance.  
  
"Repeat after me: What is your name? ¿Cuál es su nombre?" The recording started.  
  
Snake grunted and repeated after the tape, "¿Cuál es suu noumbre?"  
  
"Where are you from? ¿De dónde eres?"  
  
"¿De dóunde eres?  
  
"How old are you? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
  
"Cuántos años tienes?"  
  
"Good! Now we shall move on to the next lesson: numbers!"  
  
I turned it off before Snake could grab it and smash it against the wall. He stood up from the chair and pulled on the tails of his bandana, an action which I found greatly amusing. "Snake, Snake! Please calm down!" I cried and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying not to laugh in his face, "You're not going to learn anything with this attitude!"  
  
Snake sneered and pushed me roughly against the wall, pinning me there. "Don't tell me what to do!" He growled and mock-slapped me across the face. I couldn't help but to smile and kiss his nose in a pacifying manner. He grinned impishly while his hands wandered unconsciously down to my pants. "Then again, I think I may be just a bit tense..." I moaned in anticipation when he finally unbuttoned my pants, but I grabbed his hands and held them firmly. "You really need to practice your Spanish so... Only if you moan in Spanish."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, sure Liquid."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
******  
  
I laughed again, remembering every detail of that day, and gladly. Not bothering to walk over to the table, I hopped up and sat on the counter with the bowl and a spoon in my hands. I stared at the melting ice cream for a while, my thoughts refusing to leave the "Snake is going out with Meryl" matter. I swear that at the moment, jealousy was going to kill me and with no mercy. I started shoving spoonfuls of ice cream down my throat so I wouldn't scream like a girl in my frustration. Well, at least it kept me busy for a while.  
  
I was about to put down the bowl and hop off the counter when the bowl was yanked off my hands and a pair of strong hands grabbed me by my Fox-Hound shirt and pulled me forward. I opened my eyes widely and gasped in surprise when a mouth invaded my own. It was Snake and he, being the fucking prick he is, didn't wait another second to plunge his tongue in my mouth and ravage me completely.  
  
When he finally noticed I was completely breathless, he pulled back, dragging me off the counter as he hugged me tightly. I didn't have strength to hug him back from the previous kiss so I let him guide me to a chair and place me down. "I'm home, corazón!" He smiled lopsidedly and ran his fingers through his hair quickly. "Why... do you keep... doing that... you fuckin'... prick?" I said, trying to take some deep breaths with my hands clutching my chest. "I know you liked it, Liquid, so hold that thought until I get a shower." Snake started to leave from the kitchen but I stood up and pulled on the tails of his bandana... Hard. "What the..." He stumbled backwards and fell on top of me, pinning me to the floor. "Damn, Liquid!" He yelled and then rolled away from me, sitting up and rubbing his lower back.  
  
"Well, sorry, but I had to get your attention!"  
  
"What the fuck is so important that you had to pull on my bandana like that?!"  
  
"Snake... I... I need to talk to you..."  
  
"Can't it wait until after I take a damn shower?"  
  
"No, Snake! It... It can't."  
  
Silence... And then he stood up to sit in a chair as I slowly did the same. He leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, impatient. "Well? Enlighten me, Liquid." I sighed and looked at him, sitting across me on the table. Well, here goes!  
  
"Why are you spending so much time with Meryl?"  
  
"She's a friend who I haven't seen in a long time."  
  
"You've seen her enough this past week."  
  
"Does it bother you that much that I'm hangin' out with her?"  
  
"No, Snake, I'm just jealous!"  
  
I kept my glare on him, trying to be intimidating... But I should've known nothing can scare Snake. He smirked smugly and walked toward me, dragging his chair along. I flushed crimson faintly as he sat besides me and leaned forward, his breath on my ear. "Jealous, Liquid?" He whispered, this time standing up and walking behind me, "Why?"  
  
"I... I just thought that, y'know..."  
  
"We might be having an affair?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Hm... Come sit with me on the couch, will ya?"  
  
Snake grabbed my hand and lead me to the couch, were we sat and stared at each other's eyes, still holding hands. My cheeks were burning red now with his glare on me and my hand was shaking noticeably; I lowered my head and tried to cover my teary eyes behind my bangs, but to no avail. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head so that we were staring at each other again, but this time he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against mine; he slid his tongue across my lips, requesting an entrance to which I hesitantly complied. Snake eased me on my back slowly, and in no time, was straddling me, not once breaking the passionate kiss that was binding us both. "Te amo, Liquid. Lo digo en serio."  
  
"De veras?"  
  
"Si. Now, why would ya ever think I'm having a thing with Meryl?"  
  
I think that question got me off guard, for I thought it thoroughly before answering. Snake tapped his fingers lightly on my forehead and kissed me on the cheek softly. "Hola?" He laughed quietly and brushed a strand of hair away my face, tucking it behind my ear. I turned my eyes to him and chuckled nervously. "Well... You were so eager every time she called or came over-"  
  
"Even if I did have an affair, which I'm not, I'd hide it real good."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but-"  
  
"Besides, y'know I don't like women; especially not tomboys! I like you."  
  
I smiled broadly and reached up to place a hand on his cheek, which was slightly warm. Kneeling on top of me, Snake leaned in to kiss me again, this time more aggressively as his hands wandered "aimlessly" down my sides and then over my chest. Needless to say, I was completely at his mercy... And enjoying it, I soon noticed, when my shorts grew incredibly tight. Snake seemed to notice almost immediately  
  
"You like me? Only like, Snake?"  
  
"No, Liquid. I love you, ai shiteru, te amo. There! Three languages; is that enough for you?"  
  
"More than enough, love."  
  
Snake dozed away for a second watching me closely, our face barely inches away. He started unbuttoning my shirt slowly, planting soft kisses down my neck and nibbling on my earlobe playfully. I wasn't on the mood to be dominated right now, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and rolled over. He fell flat on his back on the floor with me straddling his thighs, and I grinned mischievously at his startled face. I leaned close to him and licked his ear slowly. "Now..." My voice was husky, and thanks to that, my accent wasn't so noticeable, "About that shower you were about to take..."  
  
"Why Liquid, you fox!"  
  
"How 'bout it, handsome?"  
  
"I'm up for it, my little British fox!"  
  
He pushed me off of him and ran up the stairs with me on his tail, taking off his clothes on the way. Damn, I enjoyed that night!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Aww. isn't that annoyingly fluffy? I know it's kinda short... I promise I'll do better on the next fic, alright? Anyways, for those of you who liked the thought of Snake speaking Spanish, I'll be working on another fic concentrated on that, so look for it soon {don't know how soon though...}.  
  
Glossary ^_^x  
  
Corazón: Literally means "heart", but can be translated as "darling".  
  
Hola: Hello  
  
Si: Yes  
  
Mi amor: My love  
  
Te amo: I love you  
  
Lo digo en serio: I mean that  
  
De veras: Really  
  
Ai shiteru: I love you 


End file.
